Season Two
Season Two of Shut Eye will stream on December 6, 2017. S2 E201 'We’re Not in Kansas Anymore' Charlie and Linda consider their options in the aftermath of the disastrous wedding between Drina and Li'l Tony and how to handle their precarious windfall. Fonso is called to a special meeting of the Roma Council while Simza copes with White Tony’s untimely death. Rita is given an unexpected opportunity. S2 E202 'Shortchanged' Charlie continues to struggle with his visions as he endeavors to get out from under his oppressive arrangement with White T, Incorporated. Linda seeks Dr. Nora White’s help in a last ditch effort to save both her husband and marriage. Rita and Drina move in with Simza and Li’l Tony. Meanwhile, Fonso plots his next move and Sylvia gives her nephew, Nick, his first lesson in the art of the con. S2 E203 'Guys and Dolls' A spell of persistent insomnia preoccupies Linda drawing her back into a destructive relationship from her past, while Charlie forms an unlikely partnership. Rita struggles with balancing her new obligations as Fonso attempts to come to terms with his new reality. S2 E204 'Are You Listening?' Charlie puts his plans for the family’s future on hold when a troubled Linda goes missing. Meanwhile, Fonso and Rita grapple with Roma tradition when Drina’s faced with finally consummating her marriage to Li’l Tony. S2 E205 'Charles the Magnificent' Charlie and Linda attend a spiritual retreat where a guru preaching radical honesty forces them to confront fears both old and new. Charlie must navigate the challenges of the guru, Paz, and his formidable colleague, Maggie. S2 E206 'Crimes and Punishments' Charlie and Linda debate an intriguing offer from Maggie as a reborn Fonso discovers it’s harder than he thinks to make a fresh start. Meanwhile, Nick and Drina embark upon a secret friendship that leads to a surprising revelation. S2 E207 'Purple Hearts' As Charlie’s new venture gains steam, Linda finds herself taking a more active role in Nora’s life. Fonso and Eduardo discover their dead tenant had some unfinished business and Nick and Drina take their friendship to a new level. S2 E208 'Karma Chameleon' Charlie’s newfound success with Maggie brings unexpected complications while Linda’s connection to Nora deepens. Fonso tries to negotiate a way back to his family while he and Eduardo indulge their criminal instincts. The Feds turn up the heat on Rita. S2 E209 'Verite' Charlie is pushed to “build someone better” when he disappoints both Linda and Maggie. Fonso reconsiders his intentions with Simza as he learns of Rita’s obligation to the FBI. Nick and Drina’s families attempt to put their relationship on ice. S2 E210 'There’s No Place Like Home' Charlie and Linda continue to navigate their troubled marriage as Charlie steps into Paz’s shoes at the retreat and Linda makes a series of devastating and unwelcome discoveries. Fonso puts a plan in motion to save his family, but things do not go as intended leaving the Haverfords and the Marks in jeopardy. Category:Seasons